Mangle
Mangle is a secondary antagonist in '' Five Nights at Freddy's 2'', who returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Appearance Mangle has a white-colored fox head, with rosy red cheeks and lipstick. They have one eye with amber iris and black pupil, while the other one is hollow/black. They have a pink accented snout with a small black nose and pink outline around their eyes. Mangle has a set of sharp teeth on their upper and lower jaw. Wires dangle out of their ear sockets. Their body is a mess of wires and endoskeleton parts, an entire separate endoskeleton head attached to their body, with wires dangling out of its eye socket. They have a hand attached where their head should be. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail polish on its feet. They sport a pink bowtie dangling off one of their limbs FNaF VR: Help Wanted Vent Repair Mangle appears in the vent gameplay, where the player must repair the vents, following the computer voice's instructions. They will try to go in an open vent. In order to defend against Mangle, the player needs to look directly at them to fend them off. Failure to keep Mangle at bay while performing a task will result in a run-ending jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mangle is one of the antagonists in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 minigame section. They will approach the player from the right vent, and the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Mask to avoid a jumpscare. Build-a-Mangle As the title goes, Mangle is the main antagonist in the Build-a-Mangle minigame in the Spooky Mansion section. They will drop down from the vent and get closer to the player every time the player chooses an incorrect part. After too many incorrupt items are picked, Mangle will come out from the vent and attack the player immediately. Failing to collect enough items correctly in the time limit will also will cause Mangle to jumpscare the player at the end of the minigame. Trick or Treat Mangle is one of the animatronics appeared in the house in Trick or Treat mini-game in the Spooky Mansion section. Its behavior is different than the others who is in the same minigame, as it will only block the player's view by hanging by the window. The player has to wear Mangle's mask to rid it from the window. Trivia * Help Wanted appears to be the very first game that showcases Mangle's full model can be unless one counts the "Thank You" image. ** By datamining and extracting their model from the game files, Mangle is shown to possess three legs, with one extra leg behind its left leg. Including the two heads, Mangle appears to have 8 limbs, supporting the possibility that they may be comprised of more than one endoskeleton. *** This is possible since Mangle is now decommissioned into a building toy that was heavily damaged. * Mangle had appeared in a total of four mini-games as an antagonist in Help Wanted, which is more than any other characters, even Freddy himself. ** They only appear in two minigames in the main game, however, if the Halloween DLC minigames are excluded. Thet share the same number with Freddy and some other characters. Category:FNaF 2 Category:Characters Category:Help Wanted Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Curse of Dreadbear Animatronics Category:Animatronics in Disrepair Category:Returning Characters